2000adfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollow World
Synopsis Part One Dan Dare returned to Earth to consider his next move in tracking the source of the Biog invasion. In London he met Rok, a lupine alien from the planet Wolf-4. Dare agrees to fill the vacant position of navigator on Rok's ship in a voyage to the galactic rim. Meanwhile, at the galactic rim, The Mekon was released from his prison-ship and taken to the planet Verath where he met the ruler The Two of VerathDan Dare: Hollow World Part 1, 2000AD Prog 12. Part Two The Mekon and The Two of Verath agreed to form an alliance, the Mekon telling them of his plan to use space piracy to orchestrate to the assassination of the leaders of the Federation. Rok introduced Dan Dare to the captain of his ship, Captain O'Grady. Dare complained about the rundown state of the ship, and as he made a starjump, the star drive lost control and a crew member started to rapidly ageDan Dare: Hollow World Part 2, 2000AD Prog 13. Part Three Dan Dare prevents the ill-fated crew member from damaging the ship's controls before he dies. The ship comes out of the starjump on course for a giant sun. Unable to avoid the sun, Dare attempts to land on a planet orbiting within the sun itself. The Mekon executes one of his captains who has taken a prisoner and brought him to the secret baseDan Dare: Hollow World Part 3, 2000AD Prog 14. Part Four Dan Dare crash lands the ship on the strange planet. Rok cuts Dare and the Captain from the wreckage with his laser sword. They are attacked by aliens on the surface and forced to surrender. It is The Mekon's secret base that they have stumbled upon, and they are taken before himDan Dare: Hollow World Part 4, 2000AD Prog 15. Part Five Dan Dare tries to break free, but he is beaten by The Two of Verath. He is strapped to a chair and forced to undergo interrogation by The Blob, an alien being that displays Dare's memories on its surface. The Mekon discovers that he is the same Dan Dare who was his nemesis in the past, and imprisons him in an orb with flesh-eating maggotsDan Dare: Hollow World Part 5, 2000AD Prog 16. Part Six Rok uses his laser sword to free Dan Dare from the orb and they fight their way out of the room. Captain O'Grady is killed by a falling statue. With The Mekon close behind them, they have no choice but to hurl themselves into a vast pit in the floorDan Dare: Hollow World Part 6, 2000AD Prog 17. Part Seven Dan Dare and Rok survive their fall into the pit as the bottom is protected by a force-field. The Two of Verath follow them but Dare & Rok overpower them and take them hostage, using them to get back to the surface. There, they escape in The Mekon's shipDan Dare: Hollow World Part 7, 2000AD Prog 18. Part Eight On board The Mekon's ship, Dan Dare and Rok discover the details of The Mekon's plan. He has implanted a Thermonium Bomb inside The Two of Verath and has hypnotised them to get themselves captured and taken before the Galactic Council. To prevent Dare passing this information along, The Mekon destroys the communication systems of his ship remotelyDan Dare: Hollow World Part 8, 2000AD Prog 19. Part Nine Dan Dare manages to successfully make it to the planet where the council are meeting without getting shot down, but there are more defences to get past to make it onto the island where the meeting is taking placeDan Dare: Hollow World Part 9, 2000AD Prog 20. Part Ten Dan Dare and Rok make it through to speak to Galactic Chairman Lo-Han. He reveals that they were aware of The Mekon's plan and have made arrangements for The Two of Verath to escape and return to their secret base. The Two of Verath indeed escapes and Dare & Rok board the ship before it leavesDan Dare: Hollow World Part 10, 2000AD Prog 21. Part Eleven Dan Dare overpowers The Two of Verath in hand-to-hand combat and persuades them to go along with a plan to kill The Mekon using himself and Rok as bait. After they land, the Two go after The Mekon themselvesDan Dare: Hollow World Part 11, 2000AD Prog 22. Part Twelve The Mekon battles with Dan Dare but escapes and sets the forcefield holding the planet together to self-destruct. Dare and Rok escape on a ship, and The Mekon and The Two of Verath escape in a protected capsuleDan Dare: Hollow World Part 12, 2000AD Prog 23. Characters *Dan Dare *Rok *The Mekon *The Two of Verath *Captain O'Grady *The Polyp *The Blob *Commander Tremayne *Galactic Chairman Lo-Han Locations *Wolf-4 (mentioned) *Boran IV (mentioned) *Verath *Congress **Inheritance Island Technology Transport *Titan I.C. *Skash Battle Cruisers *flying chair *Doric-5 Weaponry *Skash Anti-Matter Projector *Lazer sword *Mole-Pistol *Big Brother Killer Robots Species *Skash *Andromedans *Pack Tribe of Bgu *Margoz Arts and Culture *Morse code References Category:Dan Dare stories